His Shadow Upon Your Fate: Part 3
This story is from Old Age Canon. Some of the lore may have changed. Author: WinterAnswer Previous: His Shadow Upon Your Fate: Part 2 | Continued: His Shadow Upon Your Fate: Part 4 Sequel to "Her Blood on Your Hands." "Where are you going, Lor?" Kusno asked. Trimbulo was already standing, his back turned to his squad. "I'm going to go speak with my friends." "You don't have that privilege under my watch. Stay here with your new friends." "But my real friends are over there," he designated another cluster of troopers, but Kusno shook his head. "No, you're staying here. Sit down." He could hear Trimbulo growl, his face wrinkling with anger. "Piss off, I'm going." At that instance, Kusno rose from the ground with his hands balled into a fist, teeth bared. He was quickly at his back, and Trimbulo turned to him, either to defend himself or attack. Neither mattered with Kusno's arm already cocked back and thrown forward. Kusno struck with his open palm against his throat, then, with him stunned, he was tripped. His body clambered to grass near another soldier who quickly moved away from the ensuing beating. "Piss off? Piss off?" Kusno furiously screamed, his fist hammering down onto his muzzle. "You piss off! I'll clean out your bloody lights, you drinking imp! Grumbling ass-breather!" He wanted to bite into him, let his teeth sink into the hide of his face and tear it. But he held back. He knew it would be an act taken too far. A few bruises would suffice along with the sight of him dragging the foolish male back to his new squad, his new friends. He would whine and fret, but he knew not to leave his spot again. The next day while the rogues talked between each other, Kusno had found himself beset by boredom. This fact aggravated him. This mood, this state of mind, he believed breed thoughts of laziness, of descent. But thankfully he knew of an activity that would ward off these misgivings of sloth. "Up, up, up!" he called out at them with his excitement growing, his legs full of speed. "I want to see something. I want to see your twisting arts, your hurling limbs, your striking fists! Show me!" They watched him jab at the air, kicks flying while he smiled with too much enthusiasm. "You? You?" He started going around, asking for an opponent, but no one accepted his challenge at first. "Come on now! Don't you have any spirit in your heart? I'm giving you a chance to face me, you clawless scamps!" Then within the span of a second, he knew what to say. "Alright, how about this wager? Whoever makes me call stop will get extra rations tonight." "And if we call stop first?" Odkey asked. "Nothing. You lose nothing, but maybe a small of your pride," he grinned. There was a moment of stares, but finally... "I'm willing to make that wager," Trimbulo then got to his feet. "Yes," Kusno still smiled, "yes." The semi-circle of soldiers expanded, allowing enough space for the two to spar in. Neither of them wore any armor. Trimbulo only wore a garment around his waist while Kusno's body possessed no clothing whatsoever. They took their stances, readying themselves. Trimbulo examined Kusno's fighting posture: One foot forward, the other back with his right hand forward and opened while the other stayed clinched near his side. "Don't worry," Kusno said to him, mockingly. "This shouldn't hurt like last time. Are you ready?" "Ready." Kusno didn't wait, he never liked to. He rushed in first with a sweeping kick aimed at his guts, but missed as Trimbulo jumped out of it's range. Kusno was quick to follow with another, less powerful kick and again missed. Trimbulo went forward with a straight-shooting punch which Kusno sidestepped out of it's way. He grabbed at his arm and the back of his neck, pushing him forward and away. In his forward momentum, he spun and landed his fist against Kusno's muzzle. He backpedaled, stumbling to land on his bottom before quickly regaining his posture. Kusno smiled at him as the side of his muzzle twitched, but did not attack. "You still have many more punches to give to make it even." He took his stance again, muscles tensing before he let out a piercing call as he jumped at Trimbulo. His eyes bulged at the sound of his cry, arms defensively enclosing around his chest, trying to back away. But Kusno's uppercut was ascending and impacted underneath Trimbulo's jaw. He was dazed now, still standing, even after a swift strike to the jaw from the forearm. But with a strike to his stomach, he collapsed, legs buckling with his knees and hands hitting the ground. "I'm done," he pushed out, his voice straining. "I'd rather hunt." "Ah!" Kusno blurted, disappointed. "Not even one more round?" He didn't say anything, a hand placed on his stomach as he stumbled to where he was sitting before the brawl. He grumbled, shaking his head. "Anyone else that would like to take my wager?" He looked around, pairs of eyes turning away from him. But Akuna's didn't. She stood, stretching to extend her large frame. "I'll take a chance at it." Of course she would, he thought. He knew she was not one to play with like he would do with the others. Her strength would bind him, constrict him. Even so, she was the biggest and a win against her would certainly invoke some respect, maybe a sliver of fear, from his dependents. "Yes, very good," he smiled widely. "Come forward and position yourself." Both of her hands formed into fist, strong and with the potential to crack bone. Kusno took his spot, taking on the same stance as before. "Ready?" "Ready." And she came at him, quicker than he thought she would considering her size. She roared furiously with her swinging punches and kicks, but Kusno found them, though strong, clumsy. One could send him to the ground, easily. Her grip was strong as well, her fingers straining his arm, but he soon found his way out by twisting through her hold. He had to finish her quick. He kept studying the placement of her feet, the moments where she would shift her weight to strike. She kicked and he dodged once more, but as she was beginning to resettle her leg downward, he jumped forward. Kusno aimed and struck her where her chest met her stomach, and she gasped for air. He hooked his foot around her's, the one providing her balance, and took it from under her. Falling, but not on her back, she had a opportunity to get up. He wouldn't allow it as he dropped atop her, hands touching the fur on her neck. He lifted his leg, drawing it around her throat and locking it like a collar with the other leg. He squeezed and she squirmed. "Scratch, jade! Scratch!" He felt it on his leg, the one keeping the pressure on her neck, and he liberated her. Rupland came to her, helping her up as she took large breathes. "Next," Kusno said, looking around at them, but no one else would take to his challenge. "None?" No, none. "Damn." Kusno would allow everyone to take a wash in the river, an activity he had taken part in as well. The water made his fur heavy, creating a slight sensation like he wanted to erupt. He enjoyed that feeling, very much so. More hunts were commenced, more vermin devoured, and more failures to starve. To save them for going completely hungry, duties such as cleaning the latrines and filling everyone's canteens with water were given. The river was a optimal source of feed for Kusno, who much desired the taste of the fish that inhabited it's streams. Again, the cut-tails showed some skill for following his orders, giving many prime catches. The drunk and crook displayed little initiative while the coward was a little more willing to impress his captain. One night, one of the slackers wanted to take advantage of that. "Give it back to him!" Kusno barked at Odkey. "Now! Give it back!" He had watched her, crouching near Drig to whisper something in his ear. At first, he seemed to refuse whatever she had offered to him. But the next moment she was digging her claws into his shoulder, a look of fear coming over his face. She took the rest of his meat, leaving him to sit alone with empty hands. The act had spark a bit of rage in the captain, and he was quick to rise and confront the female. "Give it now!" he continued, stretching the fur on her neck fiercely as her face contorted with pain. The handful of meat motioned towards him, and it was snatched from her claws. He released his grip and returned the food to Drig, but he wasn't through. He strolled over to Odkey once more, battering rod in hand, and his arm elevated. His first swing missed with her backing away on the ground. The second one caught her on the neck, a yelp escaping her. The next several slammed against her back, chest, and stomach. "You never steal from your allies!" he screamed out, other squads looking over to watch. "Never!" He then turned his attention to Drig, who stared at him with astonishment. "Come here," he grabbed him by his arm. "Show some fire, child! Show some hate!" They both now stood over Odkey who was still curled up into a ball of pain. "Kick her." "What?" he asked. "Kick her! She stole your food! Is that not what happened?" "Uh, yes, but I..." "Then she deserves at least one strike from you, right? Kick her! Punch her! Something!" The youngster stared at her for a moment, his frame starting to shake. "Now! Do it!" His leg retracted to thump against her back. "No! No, no, no! Hard! Hit her hard! Again!" His leg motioned back again, then slammed more to the liking of his captain. "Better," he stated, "now, go sit down." He could hear his breath quiver. "Now," he spoke towards Odkey again, "let me teach you some etiquette, you cunt thief, since you seem to not understand how to behave." She covered her face, her breathing erratic. "You never steal from your own brothers and sisters! Never! The enemy, yes, but us, no! I'll break your hands next time. Next time! Clear?" She nodded. "Good. Now ask me for some meat." "Can I," she began, sounding to be on the verge of tears, "have some meat..., Captain?" His first response was another kick against her back. "No," his second response was, "no meat for you. Let your pain replace your hunger. You'll see it works quite nicely." He watched her for a moment, her frame quaking. "Come on," he grasped at her arm and she tried to pull away. "Get up. Get up!" He helped her sit up, but her arms remained in defense over face. Only when he backed away did they descend. "Now," he said as he seated himself on the grass, taking a nibble from his own meat, "I hoped you all enjoyed that, and I'm ready to use this on any of you," he handled his battering rod. "Do you all hear that?" Most nodded, few actually using their voices. "I can't hear the rocks rattle in your head! Do you all hear me?" "Yes, Captain!" The rod disappeared and they began to finish their meals. His eyes were always on them, taking only glimpse at the stars peppering the sky. He could see the drunk smiling to himself, the coward staring at his meat as he ate it, the big female massaging her mate's ears while the other couple took turns grooming one another. The thief only picked at blades of grass, one of her hands rubbing her chest and stomach. He could see Budio and Niyi began to cross the line between grooming and loving licks of the fur. Further and further they went, and even the large female started to close in on her male. Kusno couldn't care less about it, but it was a pity, he thought, that none of the other three had a way to vent some of their own steam. Drig tried not to watch, but at times, he would give short glances. Then, a high-pitched scream resonated from one of the towers of the dam. "What was that?" Drig asked, eyes pointing upwards at the structure. "Not sure," Kusno answered, looking along the top of the dam. "The General could be playing her own nightly games like them." The couples were still in their rut, grunting, grinding, moaning. Kusno attempted to cover their scent with his pipe smoke, letting flow out of his nostrils. It helped very little. When morning came, Akuna could hear the faint ting of strings from up above, from the dam's towers. She looked up, but could not see the player of those gentle notes. It was soon after the entire army was rallied awake and alive. They were leaving with their new destination chosen. She and the others were told to assist with the heavy baggage, gathering up rations along with weapons, armor, and other goods. Everyone, including many of the young, were hustled to and fro, not a moment wasted. The squads had gathered in the main hall as the General appeared, descending down a large stairway to greet her soldiers. "Preparations are complete. When the flame climbs into the tower, we shall begin our march!" The flames grew, ascending and absorbing everything it touched. With that, they left the domain of the fortress and aimed southwards, the sky a pale gray. Ash floated relaxingly in the air as they march, the scent of smoke losing it's grip with each step they took. Budio looked back at the fortress, desiring much to see more of it's interior and rooms. There was still much forest to transverse, this territory being much wetter and thicker with vegetation. While they treaded through the moist dirt and mud, Kusno became entrenched into his thoughts. How could he remove the burden that was his wards, he asked himself. The leftmost position could serve well if he could avoid any and all attacks during an ambush. Could he ask for his squad to become a scouting party? It would give the enemy a prime invitation to attack them and increase the chances of ridding him of the responsibility of caring for this band of criminals. But, he had to propose, would the General know of his intentions? She more than likely knew of his disappointment and would expect such acts from him. Perhaps she waited, ready to demote him back to his former position, seeing that the task of taking charge of his own squad for the first time was too much for him. And maybe even worse, she would relegate him back to a mere spearlancer if she felt something was amiss. "You're slouching, Lor!" Kusno slapped the trooper's back with the stem of his spear. "Pick up your feet! Don't drag them." The male did as he was told, more power entering his gait. "Better. Many would be proud to have your strong legs, boy," he said, taking noticing to the muscles bulging under his hide. Trimbulo took a quick, tired look at him. "And show them eyes, child!" He made sure the others showed the same manners, pounding on their armor if he wasn't satisfied. "Backs straight, feet up, and eyes open!" Finally, with the trees receding and the hills transforming into mountains, the army halted at the General's command. The day's trek had ended, rest and slumber ready to be taken upon. Small tents were set up amongst the pallets and blankets. The sky was already turning dark, stars peeking through the veil of blue. Kusno stared upwards, almost forgetting to keep an eye on his wards. It was the same scene it had been for the past few days or so. Rupland with Akuna, Niyi with Budio, and the three staying solitary to one another. Even so, the coward, Drig, came nearer and nearer to the cut-tails, his posture becoming more relaxed in their company. Did he feel safer around them? More protected? He didn't know, or really care. "So so so," he spoke to them, ready again to cast off the fledgling thoughts of boredom, "There should be someone behind all these charges, shouldn't there be? A person? A soldier? Someone with a story to tell? Inclun," he focused on him now, "what is the story behind yourself and that eye patch?" Rupland shifted uncomfortably, sighing as he continued to massage the top of Akuna's head. "The patch is from not long ago, a few weeks ago. Sword grazed me, nearly took my eye out. The medic couldn't do anything for it and scooped it out before it could rot, he said." "And what else? Where did you live, what is your past, what clan or tribe did you belong to before you joined Clan Shigu?" "I was of Clan Julootu, living in Hartiseo with my mother, a former warrior and assassin, and my sister. There weren't many prospects for me there, so when Clan Shigu came around, I joined their ranks." Kusno nodded, clicking his claws against each other. "Wasn't many prospects," he repeated. "Does that mean there were few professions, poor food and water?" "We were not the most fortunate, me and my family," he confessed. "Food was allusive and scarce. I wanted to leave, but my mother and sister wouldn't come with me. They stayed in Hartiseo." "A child of the streets?" he asked without being condescending. "Yes," Rupland answered. "And you, Runtoos?" Akuna hissed lightly, her distain for her name showing. "Raised on a farm with my mother and two brothers. I wanted to be a soldier for some time and I took the chance as soon I could. Loved every day and battle until the day we're accused of treachery for taking in that slit-licking bitch Luka." Her words were heavy with fury, but Kusno wasn't interested in talking about the two traitors at this point. "And what clan were you born to?" he changed the subject. "Clan Vivinas." "And what did you farm?" "Anything, but we usually raised livestock. Jukos, dunians, Sucios. Sucios always tasted the best." "Hmmm, Crin," the captain chose him next, who was grooming his mate's fur. For Budio, a moment such as this recalled those memories of Luka asking them about themselves as well. When it was his turn, he had told Niyi's own history while she had told his. It was their way, their gesture, of showing the amount of depth they knew their mate. But here, this night, it would seem inappropriate. His tongue ceased lapping at Niyi's fur. "I was born to a servant of Clan Ta'Sha and I served by her, but when I came of age she didn't want me stay with her. She wanted me to leave her and escape her prison. I've been with the army since that time, three years." His arms came around Niyi, holding her close. "And with her, my mate," he stated proudly. The captain looked somewhat pleased, a single claw scratching at his chin. He waited for Niyi to begin her part. "Clan Xertesk," she started. "My family were hunters, professional hunters, but I had no interest in living the life they were already living. They didn't want me to join, but I did, and they found me leaving without their blessing." She broke her stare as the emotion drained from her face. Kusno saw it and yet couldn't still his curiosity. "Something bothering you, Dal?" "Only the fact that I miss them, but I have my mate to keep me company." She now smiled, touching Budio's face. "Hope to see them again?" She looked to him and then nodded. "Then make it so. Make it a promise to keep and keep it alive. Remember it when you need to inspire some strength within and you will not mind the pain of broken bones or ruined flesh. Even more so, look to one another, your mates, and you will find that same strength. You should, too," he advised Rupland and Akuna. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Odkey shake her head with a smile. "You find that funny, Gradcet?" he growled while her smirk remained. "Sorry, Captain, but are you being serious or attempting to humor us with that overemotional banter?" Trimbulo placed a hand over his snout, trying to hide his snickering. "Well," Kusno showed his own smile, "are you just being dense or outright stupid because you're doing a fair job of both." Her smile lessened, trying not to saw her teeth as her tail lashed about. "And please actually say something worth listening to by telling us your past, and try not to bore us." "If I do, can I have some more rations?" "You're lucky enough I gave you any!" he hissed at her. "I only allowed you to feed today because I didn't want you to collapse while marching tomorrow. But...," he considered, "I suppose if you provide us with enough details, I might spare you a few more mouthfuls of meat. I might. Now, speak for us." She relaxed a bit, spine slumping with her elbows placed on her crossed legs. "My clan was Clan Parnu and my father raised me as we traveled from town to town, settlement to settlement, never staying in one place for long. If we heard the hunt was good in the west, we went west. If the rain was good in the east, we went east. Every season, every year, going, never staying. "We had heard of Clan Shigu's proposal, join or have no future. We had avoided them for some time before we decided it was better to combine ourselves with their numbers than to eventually be slaughtered. Then came me being drafted for war, trained, and shipped off in a boat for some days. Then we stopped at night, it's raining and we're with the main army now. Weeks and weeks later, I'm here because I can't get control of my old habits." "You landed at Dagirow?" Kusno asked and she shrugged. "I don't remember the name. It was raining and dark and there were bodies on the streets. That's what I remember." Kusno grinned and began to rummage through a bag to reveal strips of meat. He threw them at Odkey and she caught them with a subdued smile. It was no bigger than a small snack, but she appeared nevertheless grateful as she chewed them down. "Good story, good story," the Captain remarked. "You two can also have the same if you give the same." "And ale?" Trimbulo licked his lips as Drig's eyes grew with hunger. "You'll get meat, and only meat," Kusno responded sternly. "Now, speak for us." "What about us?" Akuna then spoke up. "Why didn't we get more?" "You've had and earned your meals already. Don't be selfish and clamp your chatty jaw closed so we may hear Lor." Trimbulo scratched behind his ear, thinking. "I belonged to Clan Stootus before they joined with Clan Shigu. I was the first born to a bastard father and a cunt mother with three other siblings I couldn't stand to be around. We were a clan of merchants and me and my family were sellers of the most worthless shit in the plains. Old, broken weapons, bad meat, and dirty water, but we could still sell it. My father could sell you dung by convincing you it was grounded up herbs and meat, and tell you it would make you immune to any disease. And believe me," his head wandered about, looking at everyone, "he tried it and with not the best of customers at times. They would run a rekusu or two holding up whatever they bought and demanded to see who sold them it. Sometimes he would hide, sometimes he would stand his ground and refuse to return whatever the fool was stupid enough to give him. Yes, he got his tail beat and thrashed, but he never stopped trying to sell whatever he found lying in the muck." "And how long have you've been with the army?" "Oh, uh, I was trained a few weeks, then, like her," he pointed at Odkey, "I came by ship. Rainy night. I fought, I defended, and all this bullshit about drinking came up around me. And now, I'm sitting here with you all, not deserving one bit of it." "Well, Lor," Kusno said, taking more pieces of meat from the bag, "while I can't take your word about if you deserve being in this squad or not, you surely deserve at least this." He threw the meat at him and they were clumsily caught excluding one that fell to the ground, but was quick retrieved by him. "That just leaves you, Prolu," he looked to the lad, and his ears pricked up. "Make it last." "Well, uh, I was son to a blacksmith," he began, vocals full of anxiety. "I'd cast iron weapons with him, maybe a few amulets or so. I would forge and cast the metal, very hot metal. We were always busy and even busier when Clan Shigu became our new clan. Our first clan being Clan Virnocat. But one day came this captain, asking if I would be willing to join the Shigu army. All I wanted to do was just help my father, but even he insisted I join and now I'm here." That look, the same look Kusno had seen on Niyi, presented itself on Drig's face. I came by boat too, not very long back, but it wasn't raining. It was sunny." "And you miss your father?" the captain asked him. "Yes," he replied lowly and Kusno tossed him his own share of food. "Good stories, everyone. Good stories." Once everyone became silent, he began to crane his neck upward to the stars again, but then came Odkey's voice. "What about you?" she asked straightforwardly. "Can our Captain donate some of his own history to his troopers?" She was trying to mock him, but the question had struck his fancy. After clicking his teeth together for a silent moment... "Alright, since it will make it even," he happily stated. "My clan was Tribe Brakbasin," he placed a fist against his chest. "We were swordsman, spearman, archers, all hunters, all warriors. We were associates of all clans and tribes, even a few southern folk. Even so, we fought with many and survived by decorating our weapons with their blood. We traded with merchants from all around. And then when Clan Shigu came and we had no other solution than to unite with them, we cast aside our name for their own. But," he told them with much power in his voice, "even though we hold the Clan Shigu name dear to us and give just as much loyalty to them as we did to our previous tribe, we still recognize ourselves as children of Brakbasin." For a short period, he was caught between memory and longing for the past. When he came back to the present, he continued. "Then I was Captain Reksut's second-in-command, had been for quite some time. If someone was out of order, it was my duty to see they were handled correctly. I would beat and pound them, cut off an ear, declaw them, maybe even take a finger or toe if I found it necessary." He was exaggerating now, but he could see it was having some effect on his comrades. He enjoyed it, grinning. "I've already pummeled a few of you. I wonder which ones I'm going to have to take flesh from." "How did you get a group like us?" Odkey asked. "It's obvious. I'm being tested." "By the General?" "By her and the claws of destiny." He nearly laughed at that, but didn't. Then, another question came to mind. "So, cut-tails," he called at them, "tell me about these two traitors you had in your company. You've said the name of one, Luka, right?" Akuna's eyes ignited with a maddened gaze, and she was sure to speak first. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Old Age Canon